The Failed Mission
by Krisskittie
Summary: Heero fails a mission...and the order is out for the Wing pilot's death.
1. Ch1

The Failed Mission By: KrisnKriss..well, actually this is something that I (Kriss) have had laying around on a floppy for awhile, so I thought I'd just throw it out there. I think that this was actually the first GW fanfic I ever started. Note: STARTED, so basically, if ya'll have any ideas, post em in a review or email me. I always welcome the help. Ja ne! Disclaimer: I don't own much, and I sure as hell don't own GW, or anything/one recognizable as GW. I'm just borrowing them to play with! Ch1:  
  
Heero was tired. He blinked the sweat from his eyes in a slow, almost lazy gesture. OZ wasn't going to be lenient this time. The guard glared at the 15 year old gundam pilot. In a snarling tone he repeated his question. "Where were you and the rest of your little friends hiding out?" Heero merely eyed the man calmly, while testing the handcuffs that held him. The guard drew back his fist and slammed it into Heero's stomach. Heero grunted softly. This had to be the tenth time they had pulled him out of his cell to "question" him. Heero refused to tell them the location of the other gundam pilots. Each stony glare was met with some sort of physical abuse from the guards, and Heero knew his now frail body would soon give out. He shut his eyes and waited for the next blow to fall...another question was asked, and, as before was met only with the shallow sound of Heero's breathing. Hn...he wondered where the other gundam pilots were...by now Heero was sure Dr. J had ordered them to 'terminate him, if he wasn't dead already'. Heero felt the guard's fist strike him across the left temple...and darkness came.  
  
--------------------------- Sorry so short! ( and it's a cliffie too! Evil, I know!) I only have a little bit of time before my classes to upload new stuff. Tell me what all of ya'll think! Bye! ( 


	2. Ch2

YAOI ALERT!!!! 3x4, possible 1x2, and wufei's alone, I guess.again..Sorry, I forgot to put a yaoi alert in the summary! Oops! ~blushes~ Oh wow! ~glomps her reviewers~ You guys are so sweet! Acutally..the bad thing is.I kinda have writer's block on this one.So, if you have any ideas, email me at krisnkriss@hotmail.com, or write them in a review. Believe me, I would so welcome the help! On to the fic!-- Wufei stared at the noodles on the plate before him. He wasn't sure about this. Quatre looked up from serving Trowa.  
  
" Is something the matter Wufei?" Wufei glanced at his plate again. Picking up his fork he prodded the yellow mass. "What the hell is this?!" As usual the Chinese boy sounded angry. Quatre looked startled. "Well it's called macaroni and cheese." Duo snickered at the look on Wufei's face. "Don't tell me you've never had it before!!" "No I haven't Maxwell..." Wufei's tone held a warning for Duo, but the pilot ignored it. He shook his head in amazement, his long braid swishing about him at the movement. "Man! I thought I was deprived!! We ate this quite often at the church! It's easy to make, it's filling, and damn it's good!" Here he took an enthusiastic bite of the food. "Well, why don't you try it Woofie! Or are ya chicken??" He grinned at Trowa and Quatre, his violet eyes sparkling with mischief. Trowa sighed, and Quatre mentally pleaded with Duo to stop goading the Chinese boy. "Great dinner Q-man!" Duo said, and Quatre smiled and nodded his thanks. Duo turned back to staring at Wufie. Wufie gave an exasperated sigh, seeing the American would not be daunted...at least not until he took a bite of the cheese sauce drenched noodles on his pink plate. He hesitantly put a bite on his fork and forced himself to place the bite in his mouth...Wow! It was delicious! It was like ambrosia!! Quatre, Trowa and Duo all nearly fell out of their chairs in astonishment! In no less than two minutes, Wufei had scrapped his plate clean of the dish, and was reaching for the bowl. He was like a macaroni and cheese fiend! Even Duo, who was prone to inhaling every bite of food in a ten mile radius at dinner, was shocked. "Man! Too bad Heero couldn't be here to see this...Ah, well! I'll just have to fill him in when he gets back." Duo picked up his fork again with a little sigh. Quatre smiled at that. He could read Duo's feelings concerning the Japanese pilot like a book. It had been clear to him for months now that Duo was carrying a torch...no, bonfire for the other boy. He looked at Trowa and could see the teenager was getting the same feelings about Duo as he was. Trowa and Quatre, who had finished all they wanted of their dinners, got up from the table, leaving Duo and Wufei to fight over the last portions of dinner. They heard a shout of pain as Wufei pulled Duo's long braid to keep him away from the mashed potatoes. Quatre hesitantly took Trowa's hand as the sounds of fighting echoed fleetingly down the hall . Trowa pulled Quatre out on the balcony and encircled the other boy in a warm hug. Quatre snuggled into the embrace simply listening to the silent boy's heart beat. Trowa, who was head and shoulders taller than his blonde boyfriend, looked down upon the top of Quatre's pale head and smiled. Such an expression was rare from Trowa, but ever since he and Quatre had started going out, Trowa had a lot to smile about. The Arabian backed away from Trowa's hug, about to make some comment about telling the other two pilots where they had disappeared to so they wouldn't worry, but stopped when he saw Trowa's soft smile. Tears sprang to his bright blue eyes. Trowa...", he whispered quietly. Trowa was about to press his lips against his lover's to stall whatever the other boy had been about to say, but stopped at the: "Hey, Q-man??...dammit, where'd he go....probably off somewhere with Trowa, with his hands....." Quatre had the decency to blush, but Trowa had to fight back a laugh. Anybody who mistook Duo for an happy-go-lucky idiot was in for a shock, and deserved whatever they got for it. Duo rarely missed anything. Oh, sure, Duo loved to play at being the fool, and always had some wise crack to make, but he was also very perceptive, sensitive, and could be dead serious when he wanted to. Duo just preferred to laugh at life...things hurt less when you brush them off, pretend like they don't matter. You trick yourself into believing that if you do it often enough. Duo was kind of like the infamous Scarlett O'Hara...he lived by her motto...'I'll think on it tomorrow...if I think about it now, I'll go crazy...' yup, that was Duo alright. Duo burst out onto the balcony with one of his usual "EH?" 's and simply stood and looked at Quatre and Trowa. "Aw! how kawaii!!" Duo crooned, folding his arms across his chest. "ugh, man, you guys are way too sweet....It's gross! I mean, sneaking off is one thing, but not even bothering to inform your two best friends where you're going is quite another! Hey, I was beginning to worry about you!! You two are getting out of hand, ne?" Trowa grinned at Duo's speech. "At least I'm not learning Japanese just to impress a certain someone, hmm?" Trowa said slyly. "EH??" Duo gasped. "Man Trowa, that's sick! I don't like other guys, and even if I did, which by the way, Father Maxwell always told me I'd be damned to Hell for, I would never like Wufei...he would so not be my type!" Duo yelped again as Wufei smacked him upside the head. "I'm Chinese Maxwell! You idiot..." Wufei growled low in his throat. Quatre snickered and Trowa gaped at Duo. "Oh, you mean Heero!!" Duo scratched his head and laughed nervously, "Ew, no way man! Strong, silent, model handsome, and deadly ain't my type! I mean, have you ever counted how many times he says 'Omae o korousu' in a day? Damn, the guys illiterate, or a broken record one...and he's too masculine for another... uhhh...." Duo laughed again, too aware he'd been rambling on about Heero. Quatre was aware that the silence was becoming strained and glanced up at Trowa. He was in the midst of frowning at something that was not to his liking on the floor. And Wufei was even forgetting to smack Duo for running his mouth! Duo finally broke the tension with a usual wisecrack, "Hey, guys? I'm a bit tired now, so I think I'll go take a shower and hit the bed! Oh, and Wufei? Since it seems like your not gonna say it, I'll say it for ya!" , he grinned and imitated Wufei's low, growling voice, "Maxwell, don't you ever shut up? You're depriving some poor village of it's idiot, you know!" 


	3. CH3

ANGST ALERT!! Lol.. Disclaimer-Standard Yeah, this fic has yaoi...you don't like? Well, please don't read.and don't freaking flame me either..(  
  
With that, Duo whirled away and went off to his room. Wufei merely eyed the two lover's left standing and gaping at where their braided friend had been, muttered something about the weakness of those who show their emotions, and the injustice of it all, and stalked away. When the last echoes of the two pilots had died, Quatre pushed himself back into Trowa's arms. Trowa welcomed the warmth of his koibito's body. Even though he was holding his lover, Quatre couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.  
  
The cold metal of the prison floor chilled Heero's flesh as he lay still, biting back sobs of pain. The dim lights creeping through the corridor set firework explosions off behind his bruised, exhausted eyelids. He lay in the darkness doing the one thing he swore he'd never do again...he closed his eyes and prayed to whatever supreme being might be listening to save him from hell.  
  
The fire flickered in front of two violet eyes. It danced and sang while slowly consuming the now blackened matchstick before being thrust upon a candle wick. The smooth wooden beads were caressed lightly between Duo Maxwell's fingers before they, and the crucifix which lay between them were raised before an upturned face and pleading lips. I know You are there, and I know I've been neglecting You. I also know something is terribly wrong with him, with Heero. He hasn't reported in, but please save him. I love him...it's a sin, I know, and I'd gladly burn in whatever hell is there for him...but please. I've never asked for much, but I turn to you, Oh, God, in my deepest hour....Save him, please.... With those words came a prayer he hadn't uttered in ages, but one that had been drilled into him for many years. Hail Mary, full of grace The Lord is with thee... Blessed art Thou amongst women, And blessed is the fruit of Thy womb, Jesus Holy Mary, mother of God, Pray for us sinners now, And at the hour of our deaths, Amen..... His reverent prayers went on and on, and saw the coming of the new day, as he sat in his desperate vigil. 


	4. Ch4

There hasn't been a whole lot of Heero.I know, gomen. I'm just really having a hard time with my writer's block.I figured I'd just put up what I've written so far, and see how ya'll liked it, and hopefully get some ideas from you!  
  
Quatre sat worriedly beside Duo's door. He'd waited all morning for Duo to come down to breakfast because Duo never missed a meal. When he'd tried knocking is all he'd gotten was a, 'No thanks, Quatre, I'm not hungry!' He knew his friend was worried about Heero, and what had made the already bad situation worse was the fact that both he and Trowa had received an E-mail from Master O and Doktor S. Both had given the same instructions as though they had been typed and sent by one person, nothing new......what was new, however was the message. " 01 captured. Termination and destruction of evidence. Effective immediately." Heavy of heart, and mind, both boys had typed back the standard reply, "Mission accepted." Quatre had felt tears spring up as he clicked send. That seemingly meaningless reply was Heero's undying mantra. Trowa had held Quatre for hours after they had sent replies. Trowa had muttered that they were monsters, and rocked Quatre gently as though he were a child. His next sentence was one that sent chills down Quatre's spine. " They are right in a way though, Quatre. " Quatre had pulled away from Trowa as quickly as he could, and stared his boyfriend straight in the eyes. "What? Heero is our friend! One of the only ones we have! We should be planning a rescue attempt, not butchering him! " Trowa opened his mouth to reply, but Quatre leaped off of the boy's lap, and stood in front of him, hands on his hips. "No! Listen!" The words echoed like whip cracks throughout the bedroom. Trowa had rarely seen Quatre angry, and the young man was livid.  
  
"Tell me Trowa, and please answer me truthfully...could you really walk into an OZ cell, and kill him? Imagine it Trowa, he's sitting there, hopping, begging, pleading for rescue, for his life...one of his dearest friends walks in, gun in hand, looks straight into his hopeful eyes, and shoots him, point blank. Could you really bring yourself to do that?" Quatre's voice had died to a whisper, and his voice cracked comically on the last word. Tears swam in his blue eyes. Trowa could barely bring himself to look in his love's eyes, but he forced himself to. Astonishingly he found his own eyes were wet as well. "Yes...yes I could Quatre...and that's what scares me. I wouldn't do it because I wanted to, but because I have to. What if we refused this mission Quatre? It could mean Heero breaking under the strain and giving them whatever the hell it is they want, out of desperation. It could mean us pulling off a rescue attempt, but what would the scientists do? Wouldn't you rather we end it, mercifully for him, rather than let OZ torture him to death? Or Dr. J. , or whoever, going in there and killing him? You know, even if we did rescue him, the scientists might want him dead anyways, for fear of an information leak...or, God forbid, they could retrain him." Quatre winced at that. One night they'd all gotten quite a bit drunk, (Rasid had made Quatre pray for Allah's forgiveness all day, the day after.) , and had asked each other for a life story of sorts. Duo's had been the most adventurous, Heero's the cruelest. Quatre still shuddered every time he remembered the distant sound of that emotionless, nasal voice, and the chilling tales that it spoke. Quatre was glad that he had never gone through the things Heero had, or else he might have emerged just as dead, and unknowing of what love, compassion and friendship were as the boy. He sighed, as unbelieving of what Trowa had just said as the certainty of what he was going to do. With a sorrowful shake of his head he turned on his heels and walked out of the room.  
  
Wufei quickly walked away from the door to the bedroom, hearing footsteps move closer towards the door. Heero had really gotten himself into a jam this time. The angry youth stalked towards the gym to work off all the excess emotions running through his body. Everyone knows only the weak let themselves be guided by their emotions, and if anyone could survive OZ, it would be Heero Yuy.  
  
'You've got mail!' With a start Duo ran to his laptop. That damned irritating bastard had just informed him that he had an e-mail. "You've had one hell of a Prozac dosage!" Duo bitterly informed the chipper voice. Sometimes he wished he'd never met Heero. ' Yeah fucking right...that's a load of bullshit!', his conscience tactfully informed him. Duo sometimes wondered if Heero weren't merely put on this plane of existence just to worry the hell out of him. He loved his partner, God help him. ' Oh, sweetie, you haven't really believed, or given a rat's hairy ass about Jesus or your religion since Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen died! Not since that bastard street bum raped you....a homeless boy not much older than yourself, remember?' Duo mentally ran the little voice through with his Deathscythe's thermal scythe, then gave it a jolly 'Fuck you!'....yup, he was feeling more like his old self already...until he read Professor G's mail. "Shit!!" He growled through teeth firmly clenched against tears of worry, and a fear that ran so deep he didn't believe it possible. "Oh, you owe me for this one Yuy!" He ran to go pack a bag of medical supplies and weapons. Next time, he might just have to heed his feelings of danger, and worry. 


	5. Ch5

Well, we're up to the last chapter of what I'd written about..hmm.I'd say three years ago, lol. I'll work on this fic again soon, in between my classes and exams, and what not. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all of you who have reviewed my fic, and said such nice things! Thanks again minna! --Kriss  
  
Quatre Winner thrust clothes, guns, ammo, and a rather large first aide kit into the bag. He hoped the scientist's were wrong, and there was some other reason Heero hadn't reported in. The rule was, if you didn't report in within 48 hours after a mission, the red flags went up. Quatre sighed in apprehension for the thousandth time that day. He heard the almost silent footsteps of a certain circus performer behind him. Trowa's warm, strong arms wrapped tightly about him. Quatre froze when he felt Trowa's body shiver, and shudder against his. A warm wetness soaked through the thin fabric of his standard button down shirt. He turned in his love's warm embrace, holding the silently crying clown.  
  
"Trowa.", he whispered, "Trowa look at me." The European raised his head from his smaller lover's shoulder, almost too ashamed to look him in the eyes. Trowa's coolly emerald eyes were red, and slightly puffy from crying. He had wandered around aimlessly after his fight with his boyfriend, feeling ashamed that he would betray one of his best friends, and frightened that he had admitted to being able to kill him if the circumstance arose. He had vainly tried to tell himself that he would never do such a thing, but he knew in his heart of hearts he could and would. He hated himself for that.  
  
"Quatre, don't.I can't." Trowa had trailed off crying.  
  
"Trowa, I love you. You know that. Nothing in the whole world could change my love for you. It frightens me so much, when I see what has become of the five of us. All for the sake of what? A war? Hmm. I know you have been through so much. It pains me when I see what the monsters that raised you did to you, but I know that you are a gentle person. You are brave, and tender, and loving.as well as being a true friend. Your heart is capable of so much love. I am honored you chose to save me a place in your heart. You are such a beautiful person Trowa!" Quatre stopped stroking Trowa's hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Trowa returned the kiss in earnest, his heart nearly breaking with all the love he held for the Arabian.  
  
"Quatre, I love you so much. I don't want to hurt Heero, but the scientists." Quatre placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"Shh.I've already taken care of that. I emailed them."  
  
"WHAT? Quatre, are you crazy?"  
  
"I told them that we are going to rescue 01, and assess the damage done to him, and verify whether or not there has been an information leak." Trowa reached up and gripped Quatre's hand in his. "Trowa, you and I both know he would die before telling OZ anything. He's self destructed for similar reasons before." Trowa nodded, his eyes still red from weeping.  
  
"Quatre.." He whispered, drawing his shorter lover close. He wrapped his free arm around Quatre's waist, crushing Quatre's still captive hand to his lips.  
  
Neither heard the soft footsteps of a certain Chinese pilot walking away from their door. Wufei knew who would be the most likely be headed off to rescue Heero already. Wufei spun towards the hangar, arriving just as Duo was prepping Deathscythe. 


	6. Ch6

Sorry it's been so long! I've had a horrible time with writer's block on this story. I'm not even sure where this is even going anyway. If you have any idea's, let me know in a review, or email me! Thanks to my reviewers. Again, constructive criticism, and opinions are more than welcome, as well as ideas and what-not. Well, ja ne!

WARNINGS- This story is Yaoi. I happen to like yaoi. STRONG 3x4, perhaps hints of NCS w/pilot 01, maybe 1x2, hell, maybe 1x2x5...I don't know, it depends on my mood. If you are against any of that, well, I am not forcing you to read. And don't flame me either. Also, if you aren't old enough to read, then don't! Use some responsibility. I am not liable for your damn therapy bills.

Disclaimer- The only thing I own is my somewhat twisted imagination, and the words I am typing. Don't sue, cause you'd be wasting your precious time.

The Failed Mission Ch 6

Wufei's footsteps were quiet in their noise as the boy reached the hangar. Duo was running a last minute check on his Gundam. The Shenlong pilot called the other boy's name.

"Wufei! What the hell are you doing?" Duo set down the printouts he'd been glancing over. His amethyst eyes showed clear impatience at his delays. 

"Duo, I'm not letting you go along. Look, Quatre and Trowa are going to help rescue Yuy too. I heard them talking. You don't have to do this by yourself." The Chinese boy set down the small duffle bag he held. His black eyes held a rare display of emotions. While Wufei was not overly found of the Japanese pilot, he did suppose that Yuy could be considered a friend. After all, if one wanted to be truthful, it would be an understatement to say that they all had some serious social hangups. The correct term would be to say that they were fucked up. Plain and simple. From emotional to physical trauma, it was an un-ending cycle of tides that continuously dragged them further away from that safe floating buoy of normalcy. Wufei mentally pleaded. Duo was in no frame of mind to go flying into an OZ base and sneaking out a surely wounded pilot. 

Duo's shoulders slumped. "They just want to kill him. They don't care. I'm sick of everyone I care about dying Wu." Duo let the printouts drop to the hangar floor, their loud clang startling Wufei. Wufei opened his mouth, but was cut off, by the sound of another voice."

"He won't die. Yuy is one of the strongest of us." The pair turned to see both pilots 03 and 04 entering the hangar, similar bags slung over their shoulders. "Going somewhere, Duo?" Duo's eyes widened but softened as his gaze settled on his fellow pilots. His left hand, in which was a map of the OZ base, clenched causing the paper to crinkle.

"Hey guys...Sorry, I thought..." Duo laughed nervously, running his free hand through his bangs. Quatre smiled warmly, and hugged the American pilot on impulse. He grabbed Duo's map before the other could protest.

"I don't know about you three, but maybe we should make up a plan. A plan for the FOUR of us." The said four pilots glanced at each other and nodded. 

"We're coming to rescue you Heero. Don't worry." Duo whispered, his voice thick with emotions, as his gaze lingered upon the spot normally occupied by Heero's gundam. A spot that was now dishearteningly desolate. His resolve firmed he turned to his friends to assist in the planning.

TBC

Oh, wow, that sucked. (It's only 11:30 at night. Usually I wrote the best around midnight or so, but I have a math final tomorrow at 2 pm.) Ok, HELP!!! PLEASE, R&R, and give me some ideas, about where in the hell this should go. I'm horrible with writing action scenes, so...yeah, anyways. Hopefully some inspiration will strike! Again, please review. It helps me write better, so that you don't end up wasting your time reading...crap. Ja ne! 


	7. Ch 7

Failed mission ch 7  
  


Disclaimer- don't own it. Never will. Oh, well. I'm sick of typing this up.  
  


Warnings- hmmm...same as the other six chapters. Fairly standard for a GW fic, wouldn't you say? Just watch out for flying curse words, ok? (I am so NOT a saint, heehee..)  
  


AN- none, except that I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to churn these chapters out. Also, my spelling and grammar suck, so any mistakes, or inconsistencies in plot are completely my own. I don't have a beta, though I wish I did (hint-hint) ^-^x, and this is un-edited, as well...sooo...I may go back and clean it up, and perhaps submit it to other websites. If any of you own a website, and would like to put it up, just email me @ krisnkriss@hotmail.com.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to the base Heero had been heading to was a tense one. The boys left their gundams at a safe enough distance away, but close enough that if it came to a fight of brute force, the Oz bastards would feel the wrath of the gundams. They split into two teams, each wearing emergency signals strapped around their wrists. If need be the pulse could be activated, alerting the others on that frequency. They took a risk that Oz might be able to pick up on the frequency but none of them was willing to lose another teammate. Bulletproof vests were added as a precaution, along with explosives, their guns and extra magazine clips were all strapped in various easy to reach places. Each had a copy of the map of the base. Standard first aid supplies were tucked away, with a full first aid kit complete with various stolen, or otherwise acquired, medical supplies in their gundams. 

Group A was Quatre and Duo. They were to create a diversion outside. Then Duo would leave Quatre in a predetermined place fairly close to his gundam, while Duo would go spring Heero's gundam from the clutches of Oz by overriding the entrance codes into 01, and prep it for flight. He would then program it to fly to a safe house near enough to their's that they could go pick it up at a later date. 

Team B consisted of Trowa and Wufei. They were going to sneak in. Wufei would pick up pilot 01, and Trowa would erase all, if any, information that they had acquired from the pilot. Before they left, as a precaution, they were going to blow the base up.

"Our watches are synchronized. We'll wait ten minutes before blowing the quarters, since they're supposed to be across the base from the prison cells. That will draw the soldiers more towards us and buy you some time to get Heero out of there, and erase all the info. We'll wait for another ten minutes to make sure you've gotten Heero out of there. Then we'll blow the mobile suit docks. Duo will go take care of Wing Zero while I hurry to my gundam to provide cover for you all. Then he'll come back me up. We'll give you guys cover. Once you are in your gundams and everything is secure we blow the base." All nodded after Quatre's quick re-brief. 

"Alright. Trowa and I will get going then. Ready, Barton?" The Chinese boy glanced at his partner. The European nodded, locking an intense gaze with his lover before turning away.

"Hey, be careful, guys!" Quatre called softly after the other two pilots. Trowa turned enough to give him a small smile, before darting away after Wufei.

"They'll be alright Quat, now let's go. It's time for Death to make an appearance." Duo's eyes flashed with a current of pure malice for an instant. Quatre nodded, and they got into position. Beside him, Quatre could feel Duo already beginning to fidget, eager to get their mission underway. 

"Come on Duo. We have to hurry." The bombs were set up easily enough. They glanced at their watches. "Ready over here Duo."

"Yup. Let's blow it up already!" Duo grinned over his shoulder at the Arabian pilot. Quatre had a bit of a growth spurt lately. He was now as tall as Duo, and easily towered over Heero and Wufei. Pilot 04 faded from Quatre's face, and his eyes softened as he glanced back at Duo. His soft blue eyes held a touch of amusement in regards to his friend. 

"What is it with you and explosions? I'm never trusting you with fireworks again, you know." As usual Quatre knew just how to drain the tension out of a situation and put people at ease. The Arabian double checked the set up, and positioning of the bombs, and when he glanced back at Duo again, pilot 04 was back. Those eyes that were as light and clear blue as a desert sky, were uncharacteristically intense and hardened. Duo's head bowed for a moment as he clutched at his cross, his lips moving soundlessly. Quatre smiled grimly. The great Shinigami praying for the souls of the men he was about to kill. Those sharp violet eyes snapped open and he gave Duo a slight nod. They flipped a switch on the timer to set it, and took off at a run.

The explosions alerted Trowa and Wufei who slipped inside the base amidst the chaos. The soldiers who hadn't headed towards the quarters, and there weren't many, were dodged for the most part. Those who couldn't be dodged were taken down with a silenced pistol. 

Trowa's cultivated cat-like grace found him atop a beam that ran above an Oz desk accessible from a balcony. That desk sat at the beginning of the hallway that cut across electronically locked and activated cell doors. The circus performer depended upon Wufei's martial arts and stealth skills to claim the errant guards left along the cold corridor. Trowa set to work clipping various wires to disable the alarms and power supplies to the prison doors. He also clipped the wires for the lights, leaving only the emergency lights on. He mentally congratulated Oz's foresight in installing such basic and common emergency electrical systems. Tucking his wire cutters back onto his person, he turned and crouched on the catwalk. He saw Wufei waiting below him, so he hung down off the beam from his knees, hooking his heels underneath the beam. Wufei hopped on top of the desk and grabbed Trowa's hands. Between his and Trowa's strength he hooked his arms around the beam and swung himself up. Straddling the beam, Wufei helped pull Trowa up, until he was sitting. 

"I'll go get Yuy. You go erase the data. You're better with computers than I am." Wufei handed a disk to Trowa.

"Give me a few minutes. You go scope out the cell, ok?" Wufei nodded.

"I'll wait for you before I go in. The computers are just right back through there." He pointed to a small door. Trowa nodded and dropped to the ground soundlessly, but not before he heard Wufei whisper 'Good luck.'

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, my laptop batter is going to die, so I'll end this here. R&R please, minna!!! ^-^x

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
